


what she wants

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Melinda's such a tease, Romance, Short but to the point, ending to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda has three smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what she wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Beneath the smiles"
> 
> Also based on [Based on this gif](http://lecalvaree.tumblr.com/post/114101166599)

Melinda has three smiles. 

The first is a smile she gets when she is truly happy. The second is the smile she gets when she wins a battle. And then there was this one she flashes as she sits on the bed in only her nightgown, looking straight at him.

It’s wider than usual. It’s almost like her dimples are touching her cheeks. Her brown eyes are dark with want. That smile tells Phil she wants him….no she craves him. 

Melinda grabs his tie….fingers brushing over the material. 

She doesn’t hesitate to pull Phil’s head between her thighs.


End file.
